Nowadays, use of electronic products has become an indispensable part of life. Every aspect of life, including eating, clothing, housing, transportation, education, entertainment and so on, is related to electronic devices. To make it easier to carry or use the electronic products, the electronic products are designed to be lighter and thinner. Generally, an electronic product is provided with a keyboard. For example, when the keyboard is of a mechanical structure, a keyboard bearing is usually provided. Types of keyboard bearings are generally distinguished by using colors such as indigo, red, black, tan, and green. When being pressed, keyboard bearings of different colors produce different hit sounds and press strengths, thus forming different hit feelings. A proper hit sound and press strength can also help a user keep a good typing tempo.
To make an electronic product lighter and thinner, generally, an attempt is made to simplify the configuration of a support structure or an elastic structure in the keyboard structure or reduce the height of the support structure, so as to achieve the effect of reducing the overall keyboard size. Therefore, the keyboard structure in a thin and light keyboard generally is not designed with a keyboard bearing. As a result, the keyboard cannot produce a proper hit sound. Consequently, a user cannot timely determine whether a press on the keyboard is finished, or even an uncomfortable press feeling may be generated, making it impossible for the user to keep the original good typing tempo.
Therefore, how to enable a keyboard to produce a proper hit sound while the structure of the keyboard is simplified in design is a technical problem to be solved in the present invention.